A wireless network communication card usable with a host apparatus is disclosed. The wireless network communication card includes an access point detection circuit that detects a wireless access point through a wireless antenna. A power inlet to which power is supplied in response to an access point detection request from a user when the power of the host apparatus is suspended, the power inlet being connected to the access point detection circuit is included, as is an indicator coupled to said access point detection circuit that indicates a presence of an available wireless access point in response to a detection by said access point detection circuit.